


The wilyness of a Fox

by raiyana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Getting help from unexpected friends, Looking for Gandalf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Radagast has an urgent message for Gandalf.But how do you find one wizard wandering the vast wildernesses of Middle Earth?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Innumerable Stars 2020





	The wilyness of a Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/gifts).



“It’s a fox, Sebastian!” Radagast crowed upon seeing the red-tailed creature jump up and scurry away from the sled, only to stop at a respectable distance, sitting upright and licking his paw in an eminently disinterested gesture.

As though sleds drawn by a team of rabbits were an everyday occurrence in these woods.

Almost insulting, in fact, but Radagast had no time to dwell on such matters, his mind weighed down by far larger concerns.

“Tell me, Master Fox,” he called, shaping his mouth to the yips and small growls that were the language of all foxes he had known. “Have you seen a wizard in these woods? A wizard whose hat points up?” To a human, he might have specified the robes as grey, or the beard as bushy, but colours never much mattered to a fox, and Radagast knew better than to waste time with that. “Probably smells like fire,” he added. “And a bit… _herby._ ”

The fox looked at him, a surprisingly superior gaze in its dark eyes as it studied him, carefully cleaning its long tail.

Then it blinked, wrapping the tail arounds its feet where it sat, scenting the air. Tilting its head, it looked him over, seemingly puzzled by Sebastian’s perch on his shoulder, yipping in a low voice to itself, concepts that meant little to anyone but a fox roaming about the forest on business of his own that did not concern a tall wizard with a pointy hat in the slightest – nor a slightly less tall wizard with no hat at all and a hedgehog companion.

Radagast waited. He had a good feeling about the Fox. Foxes had ways of knowing things that should not be discounted lightly, he knew. But they also only deigned to share their knowledge in their own time and manner, and only if it please them. He was quite fond of foxes in general, really, despite the way they liked to chase his smallest rabbits.

One of the rabbits sneezed.

And the fox bolted, leaving Radagast no option but to follow.

But the path did lead him to Gandalf, even if the fox seemed to judge his companion with even more disdain than it had Radagast himself.

Somehow, it was almost uplifting, even as he found himself chased by warg and orcs, proving that his rabbit breeding at Rhosgobel was not quite so silly a hobbit as Saruman claimed.

That, too, felt good.


End file.
